Garden of Tenten
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Garden of Eden: Because every inch of Tenten was a temptation for Neji. (NejiTen. Half Lime/Lemon. Three body-parts, three stories.)


**[AN]:****Sooo after posting that ShikaTema story, I suddenly felt the urge to make a NejiTen fic. Was not going to finish and upload it, but I got into NHS and was so happy I got this done...Here you fellow NejiTen fans go!**

**Prompt: Three body-parts, three stories consisting of 250 words. Neji's mouth has to have contact with each body-part. All in Neji's perspective, since the Underestimated Strike fic I did was in Tenten's POV.**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

**{Her Neck:}**

Wrinkled bed sheets were spread between a bed and two bodies. A female was without clothes but not without red and purple around her smooth, trembling neck.

A mouth was licking around said neck, covered in spit and releasing a hot breath on bruised flesh. A pale face, masculine and refined, contained lilac-eyes that shined possessively.

"You're mine and **only** mine, Tenten," the male said. Tenten had purposely flirted with the Daimyo's grandson that Team Gai had been ordered to protect during the rich male's meeting of his future alliance-needed fiancé in Kumogakure.

Neji did **not** like how she allowed the heir to ring his arm around her neck, nor did he like how the grandson gave her a "gratitude kiss" on her cheek and neck.

Those were areas for **Neji** to breath on, to kiss, to trademark his authority unto her. His.

_Only his._

He suckled on her neck and continued to plunge his member into the brunette; Tenten gasped and involuntary rolled her brown eyes all the way up.

Momentarily, he stopped his assault on her marked flesh, but only to state out, "I do not like those that are mine being touched...Not at_ all…_"

The Hyuga mentally simpered at her speechlessness. He was not a man of many words, but the word "mine" was exactly something he wouldn't mind repeating over _and over and over again._

Tenten was his and **only** his, and he'll mark any spot in order for others to realize it—

Starting from the neck down.

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

**{Her Breasts:}**

"W-Wait! There might be sweat!"

Neji put his hands on either side of the brown tree that Tenten's back was touching. He licked the space between her two breasts, and then started to suck on her brown pecks.

He moved upwards and her eyes looked downwards, and she reached for his hair and suddenly he had half a mouthful of her left tit.

Her breasts were not the biggest, and they were definitely not the smallest, but none of that mattered. The fact that they were Tenten's was enough of a drive.

He slapped her right breast and the jolt she did was a pleasant sight. He wasn't a man that cared for breasts or asses, but when it came to his comrade, it was like he couldn't stop staring at her skinny yet shapely figure.

Perhaps that is why, while they were supposed to be training in the forest, he saw two buttons of her top come undone _and suddenly he pushed her to a tree, took off her top and bra, and was taking in the familiar look of her two mounds._

"Neji, I'd never think of you to be a man who would be so drawn into—_Gah, y-you're pulling on them too hard_—breasts..."

He raised an eyebrow at her and, before pulling on her nipples once more responded, "I'd never taken you to be so reacting to my every touch."

For once, the rather talkative girl was quiet and blushing furiously. Neji gave a sadistic, prideful grin.

**oooOooo**

**oooOooo**

**{Her Thighs:}**

Fruits. Tasty with a ripeness and tingles here and there of sugary pleasure.

A sensation that could drive even the sanest and well-mannered of men into creatures who seek only the juiciest and tenderest of forbidden treasures, that were known to entangle males into their pleasurable dooms.

That was how Neji felt about Tenten's thighs and honeypot.

_...Smooch._

Neji unleashed pleasant kisses unto the thighs of Tenten. She giggled, and he allowed her to pick up a strand of his hair and twirl it around her finger.

"Neji, please, stop playing!" she pleaded throughout bursts of laughter. Neji couldn't help it. Her creamy skin was just begging for him to worship it.

Like a gentleman should, though, the shinobi stopped, nodded, and moved towards her center.

It...was beautiful. Pink folds with gleaming nectar already on it, and all just from his mouth giving affection to the more secretive parts of her body.

With lust-filled eyes, he focused at the nub above the layers of essence. He gave the pink little thing a small lick, but moved away from it, ignoring her small moan.

What he needed to taste was the main course below the clitoris.

As if Neji was hypnotized, his tongue slithered itself inside of her.

"That's..._good…!_"

He was in his own world. She didn't take long to grab him by his long hair and bring his tongue even more inside of her.

"Oh, _yessss!_ Faster!"

...Neji Hyuga wasn't afraid to admit the forbidden fruit was magnificent.

**oooOooo**

**[End.]**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**[Ending AN:] And that's two fics written in a single day, both on Naruto and for two of my most liked ships in the show too...Ive never formatted my fanfics in this faction before. I might try it more often. Expect more fics from me throughout this summer. Ciao.**


End file.
